


A Good Mother

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 15:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You're pregnant and Natasha is freaking out about being a good mother but you and Wanda convince her that she will be an amazing mother.





	A Good Mother

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.
> 
> Translate: printsessa = princess

When you told the two loves of your life that after so long of trying that you were finally pregnant, there were tears, hugs and lots of kisses. As soon as the words left your mouth Wanda pulled you into her arms and kissed you. She had a huge smile on her face. Natasha did the same. 

But you knew something wasn’t right. You knew Natasha was extremely happy that the three of you could finally start a family but you could easily tell something was on her mind. At first you just thought that she was trying to get used to the idea that in nine months you’ll be having a baby.

As the months went on though, you just don’t know what to think. Natasha was barely home, she was always on missions. Wanda always tried her best to calm you down and keep the bad thoughts away but at night you couldn’t help it.

xxxx

You had woken up in the middle of the night. You looked over at Wanda, she had her arms around you, you had your back pressed up against her front. You carefully got out of her arms and leaned over to kiss her forehead. You got out of bed and made your way into the kitchen.

You turned the light on and grabbed a glass and filled it with water. As you took a sip you placed your free hand on your belly. You placed the glass of water down on the counter and went into the living room to sit on the couch.

When you sat down you looked around the living room. On the wall there was a picture, it was one of your favorites. It was of Wanda, Natasha and you. You were standing in between them and they each kissed one of your cheeks at the same time. For the longest time you had no idea that picture even existed until Pietro gave it to you. That was when you realized he was the one who took the picture.

While you were looking at it you couldn’t help the tears that started to form and once they started to roll down your cheeks you couldn’t stop them. You tried your best to keep yourself from sobbing so you wouldn’t wake up Wanda.

Wanda woke up when you had left the bedroom. She waited for you to come back to bed and when you didn’t she got out of bed to go see if you were alright. When she walked into the living room and saw you crying she rushed over to you. 

“What’s wrong, my love?” She gently pulled you into her arms and kissed your temple.

You nuzzled your face into her neck as you wrapped your arms around her. “I miss Nat…” You mumbled into her neck.

“I know. I miss her too, printsessa.” Wanda started to rub your back slowly.

As you continued to cry, Wanda held you closer to her. Her heart shattered seeing you like this. She knew not having Natasha here hurt you, it hurt her too.

Suddenly the front door opened and Wanda’s head snapped up and her eyes glowed red, then she saw it was Natasha and her eyes went back to normal.

Natasha saw that you were crying and she was by your side in an instant. “(Y/N), what happened? Are you alright? Is the baby alright?” Natasha knew she has barely been home but you’re one of the loves of her life.

“Is she alright? Really Natasha?” Wanda glared at the redhead. “You’ve barely been home, you’re always on missions. Why-” She was cut off by you placing a kiss on her cheek.

You turned around in Wanda’s arms and face Natasha. “Why haven’t you been home? Do you not want to start a family anymore?”

“Of course I do.” Natasha reached out and took one of your hand in hers, she was hoping you wouldn’t pull it away and when you didn’t she let out a sigh of relief. “When you told us that you were pregnant I was so happy, I still am. But then I got scared. I spent most of my life believing that I’ll never meet the love of my life or even start a family. I started freaking out and I just kept going on missions…” She looked down as tears threatened to fall. “What if I’m not a good mother? What if-”

“Tasha.” You used your free hand to lift her chin up so she was looking at you. You cupped her cheek, you softly caressing her cheek then you wiped away the tears that started to fall with your thumb. “You are not your past, baby. You will be an amazing mother, I know you will.” 

Wanda moved over to Natasha’s other side, she wrapped her arms around the redheads waist and rests her chin on Natasha’s shoulder. “The past is your past. It’s not the future. (Y/N) and I love you for who you are, we love all of you and our baby will love all of you too.”

You give Natasha a small smile and take Natasha’s hand and placed it on your belly. “Wanda and I are scared too, it’s a normal feeling. But next time please come to us. Please?” 

“I promise. I’m sorry for leaving.” Natasha kissed the top of Wanda’s head then leaned forward to place a kiss on your lips. “I love you both so much.” She leaned down and placed a kiss on your belly. “I love you too, little one.” Wanda and you couldn’t help but smile at this.

“We love you too, Nat.”


End file.
